


异议あり！

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 逆转裁判
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 一斤鸭梨！





	异议あり！

如果不是顾及到法庭的严肃性，麦克雷现在非常想要捂着肚子放声大笑出来，而他身边那位犯了严重错误的后辈倒是一脸淡定，源氏展开了他的小书包非常诚实地说出了那句：“抱歉各位，我忘记带本案件的证物了。”  
“辩方律师，如果你现在想因为昨晚贪玩而忘记整理书包的事情切腹谢罪的话，我建议你最好留下足够的证人。”对面席位上的检察官拿起尸检报告，扶着他那看上去价值不菲的眼镜说得很缓慢，“这样可以减少刑警和我们的工作量。”  
“异议！”源氏双手拍在律师席位的桌上反对道，“哥，你明知道昨天晚上我不是因为打游戏忘记整理背包的吧？”

半藏抬起眼，自进入法庭后首次正眼打量他弟弟——这小子为什么落于下风还一脸得意的理由他并非不知道，岛田检察官撇开眼睛冷哼了一声。  
“异议！请半藏检察官给予我正面回答。”源氏的食指有节律地敲打在桌子上，他的样子胸有成竹，可……这个新人律师到底对什么胸有成竹呢？

温斯顿法官坐在中央，不明就里地朝左看了看一贯冷静的岛田检察官，又朝右瞧了瞧也同样笃定的新人岛田律师，最后法官大人选择将目光放在正捂住嘴、憋笑的麦克雷律师身上，他问：“莱耶斯律师事务所今年招收的新人在‘虚张声势’上学习得不错，连我都没看明白到底发生了什么。”  
“噗！”完全没料到法官的冷笑话有如此境界的麦克雷一个没忍住笑出了声，而这无疑招来了源氏疑惑的目光：“前辈？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”被人们称作是“伸张正义的牛仔律师”摆正了自己红色围巾的位置，他从自己的公文包里拿出了另一份尸检报告说，“源氏，无论你在打什么主意，在法庭上律师都是绝不能忘记带本案件的证物，你今天的表现实在让人觉得匪夷所思又不可靠。”

温斯顿法官对麦克雷律师的话很是认同地点了点头，而被告席上的当事人也同时投来了不信任的目光……  
这个新人律师真的没问题吗？大部分人的眼中出现了这样的困惑。  
“算了源氏，还是我来……”

“检控方要求休庭15分钟。”  
温斯顿法官惊讶地瞪着眼睛看着突然打断麦克雷的半藏，他不明白这位优秀的检察官为什么会有这样的请求，这简直就像是在故意阻止辩方律师换人似的。于是出于流程和本人的疑惑，温斯顿法官确认了一遍问：“你确定吗？半藏检察官。”  
“是的，刑警在庭审前找到了新的证人。”业内有着极高声望的年轻检察官说得理所当然又淡定。

合理的理由，合理的要求，没有否定的因素。  
“本庭宣布：由于案件出现了新的关键证人，休庭15分钟。”温斯顿法官敲了三下他的法官锤，提起他的法官黑袍离开了法官席位。  
“新证人？”  
麦克雷看着刚宣布休庭就拔腿往外跑的源氏，他玩味地摸着满是胡渣的下巴把半藏说的那句话又琢磨了一遍后，复又看向源氏匆匆忙忙的背影自言自语道：“还是说是亲哥的袒护呢？”

 

“当然是后者。”  
刚结束完第三法庭庭审的齐格勒法官摘下眼镜，伸手就把老熟人麦克雷手里的咖啡“打劫”了过来，她撕开封口毫不客气地喝了两口，然后皱眉责问道：“那么多糖？麦克雷你的品味什么时候变得那么奇怪了，莱耶斯到底教了你些什么？”  
牛仔律师对于淑女的品味教导并没有生气，他魔术般地从窗口外凭空取来另外一杯咖啡说：“不介意的话，我现在就可以为美丽的女士换一杯她心爱的无糖黑咖啡。”  
齐格勒被这小动作逗笑了，她摆摆手捧着最先拿来的咖啡说：“莫里森在收集情报方面还是把你培养得相当不错。直说吧，杰西，你想知道什么？”  
“聪明的齐格勒大法官应该很清楚我想收集什么样的证词吧？”牛仔的甜言蜜语令人听得很舒心，齐格勒思考了小半会儿后觉得这件事情没有保密的必要，于是她将手里的公文包搁置在了自己的脚边，双手附在温暖的纸杯上说：“源氏从前是我民法学的学生。”  
“那么算起来，源氏是我的民法小师弟？”  
想起眼前这位也是在自己课上呼呼大睡的学生，齐格勒便开始有点不想再继续这个话题，她喝了一口偏甜的咖啡调整了下自己的情绪后又继续说道：“但据说，源氏最先的志愿是警校，而且某人也算计过他弟弟毕业后有很大的可能会分配到自己手下。可意外的是，最后寄到岛田家的是政法大学录取通知书。也不知道是不是因为这层渊源，当时在那所政法大学当讲师的半藏检察官是让源氏挂科最多的老师。”

什么？那对兄弟就因为这件小事情结下梁子？  
……  
不对！  
当麦克雷将那两个人在法庭上的举动再次回忆一遍时，他的律师魂在高声叫嚣着一句话：证人的证词出现了矛盾。  
“异议！他们两个看上去不像是有过节的样子。”  
齐格勒低声笑了起来，她靠着雪白的墙，顺手解开了黑色的领带随手挂在手腕上，她说：“直觉不错，杰西。半藏检察官虽然挂了源氏三个学期的刑法学课，但是源氏最后也因此以法律系优秀生毕业。至于他们的关系到底如何，我想你可以‘逆转一下思维’。”  
暧昧的话语让向来有着优秀野兽直觉的律师闻到了“危险”的味道，他后退了一步，冲着那边紧闭的检察官休息室大门，好奇地看了两眼——如果他刚才没看错，源氏确实在五分钟前跟着半藏进入到那个门后面。  
齐格勒法官见律师进入了思考模式便提起脚边的公文包，意味深长地拍了拍自己学生的肩膀说：“敏锐的直觉是好事杰西，但是有些事……”后半句话不言而喻。

 

“昨天临睡前不是说不会来看我第一次出庭吗？”不知为何也窝在检察官休息室的“菜鸟”律师捏着自己书包上的小鱿挂件开始了他的“兴师问罪”。而被抱怨的那人却像是没听见似的，依旧慢条斯理地摆弄着庭审材料：“你没看到我今天在法院有工作吗？”  
“可我听齐格勒老师说，本来这个案子不是你负责的。”小鱿挂饰在源氏的手里发出了“吧唧吧唧”的噪音，半藏撑着侧脸抬起头看着笑得非常得意的青年，他的眉头沉了下去：“所以，今天你是故意让我看一个忘记带案件证据的菜鸟律师？”  
“我怎么敢？”源氏站起身一步步走向那位坐在高位上睥睨着自己的检察官大人，他躬下腰双手撑在半藏两侧的办公桌上，平视着眼前这个曾是他刑法学老师的男人说，“只是，稍微体恤了兄长的身体……”说着，右手就不规矩地向着他曾经的师长伸了过去——不经意略过白皙的脖子，故意擦过那敏感的耳后肉，源氏从被阳光照耀的碎发缝隙间挑起了偏长的乌发，他撩着那一缕发丝凑在鼻下像是在醉心地闻，又像是在柔情地吻，“昨天后半夜，哥哥抓着我的后背央求着我再用力操你的时候，我就在想你今天能在检察官席位上站多久……”  
如墨的发霍然从手指尖散落，恍惚的动态残影间那个小混蛋终于褪去了乖巧的表皮，他痞气地勾起嘴角，指尖带有调戏意味地沿着紧扣着的衣领一路往下，最后一滞，停留在他兄长平坦的小腹上，源氏的脸随之凑近：“疼吗？都怪昨天哥哥太贪吃，留了太多在里面，我还真有些怕……”

“停下。”半藏的两指在源氏贴上前精准地抵在那凑过来的嘴唇上。  
看起来那些露骨的话并没有扰乱检察官的神智，他抬起脸冷静地看着那双快要把热情溢于言表的眼睛说，“在这里能做什么，不能做什么，我从你还在大学的时候就教过你。”  
源氏挂着笑容，压着唇上那只偏凉的手后退了些，然后在他兄长的眼皮子低下轻蹭了两下后，轻柔地在无名指上印上了自己的吻。半藏瞧着他弟弟的举动，脸上带上了不易察觉的放松，他靠在逆着阳光的椅背上反手捏住了源氏的脸颊说：“学得不错，但是还差些。”  
“不差了，哥哥。从各方面来说，我都认为我可以青出于蓝。”  
源氏突然坐上了办公桌，双手捧着半藏的脸颊，将其压下到可以吻到额头的位置，他一手往后摩挲着他兄长大人肉肉的耳垂，一边探出头咬住了对于半藏来说相对敏感的地方说：“你看，你这不是也硬起来了吗？这方面我这四年一直学得不错……”  
就算目光不下移，被顶起来的西装裤下情况两人也心知肚明。

半藏检察官对于这种身体背离理智的行为感到不快，他撇开头拒绝和这个小混蛋的亲热，就在念头产生的那一刻，源氏就已经伸出舌头，或舔或咬地刺激着半藏本就开始放软的神经：“哥哥，十五分钟后你会不会就这样穿着湿哒哒的内裤，站在我对面的检察席上，然后满脑子都是想被我操的念头？”低低的声音就像是过电似的，半藏不可抑制地颤抖了两下。  
但年长的人似乎并不打算就此投降，他反手抓住了对方显然不比他好到哪里去的下体，或轻或重地缓慢撸动，明明外头是十二月的偏冷天气，可这里却热得令人焦躁。源氏舔着发干的嘴唇，喘息着盯着半藏显然也动情的眼睛，他忍不住侧过脸咬上了那人同样泛起汗珠的鼻尖。  
“嗯……”半藏的手一滞，他轻哼了一声。  
源氏将那开始欲求不满的表情看在眼中，他松开了嘴，用自己的鼻子抵上了还留着齿音的鼻子。他知道他兄长无论如何都是拉不下脸说某些话，所以……  
“哥哥，我错了……”源氏蹭着半藏的脖颈像只撒娇的金毛大猎犬那样开始讨饶。这种口不对心的套路源氏用了四年，但却从未失手过。  
半藏在这句话语下果然没有再动手，转而失力地瞪着源氏，虽然那眼神中满是水光，但还是残存着要让他弟弟写5000字检讨的气势。  
“别生气了哥哥，你可以罚我抄写。我愿意罚抄100遍的‘我爱你’，明天就能放在你书桌上。”源氏抱起半藏，双手不规矩地沿着西裤的裆线上来回摩挲，甚至会有意无意地陷入隔着裤子的臀缝。  
半藏抓着源氏的双臂，显然是已经被他挑起了情欲，年长的人依仗着最后一丝残存的理智说：“你放在家里的案件证物我一起带来了，在……”后半句话还没说完，源氏已经堵住了半藏的嘴。  
被这位检察官手把手交出来的律师又怎么会不知道这位的心思？  
故意不带出门证物，可就是为了这一刻。

 

检察官休息室里传出了奇怪的响动，而从门外路过的助手似乎早就习惯了，她例行公事地冲着紧闭的大门喊了一声：“岛田检察官，发生了突发事件。原告在看到新证人的时候立马撤销了诉讼，温斯顿法官说要延长休庭的时间讨论这件事情，请您在半个小时候和岛田源氏律师一起出庭。”  
……  
果然没有反应。  
助手不想自讨没趣，她将新的资料从门缝下了塞了进去以后就离开了。

源氏撩开眼前半边的长发，他手里边揉着半藏那饱满的胸肌，边细碎地吻在脖子的侧面留下了自己的痕迹。半藏坐在源氏身上舒服地轻哼了两声，在脑子即将烧融的时候，恍然间他意识到自己瞧见了门缝下多出的东西。  
要现在就处理……的事吗？

在这个念头刚横生出一半的时候，源氏一口咬上了半藏的喉结，已经深入在他兄长体内的东西再次动了起来，在床上从来就不是个谦谦君子的小混蛋哪里容得了他哥哥在这个时候还想着案件的事情。他顾不得半藏拒绝的抵抗，将那人整个转了个身，已经被操弄得柔软的肠壁被刺激得开始无意识痉挛。  
“哥哥，你还是一如既往地热情。”源氏抵着半藏的鼻尖，一手包着手感极佳的臀肉，一手锢着那已经发软的腰，低沉沙哑的嗓音附在年长者发红的耳边，一声声赞许着这位优秀的检察官为人所不知的地方。  
半藏闭上眼睛勾住了源氏的脖子，在舒爽的闷哼中含糊地带上了面目全非又断断续续的“闭嘴”两个字。  
“异议，你其实很喜欢我赞美你的后穴……”就像是为了展示所谓的“证据”，源氏一口咬上了半藏因害羞而发红的肩膀，凶狠地朝着半藏的敏感点发起了进攻。年长者扬起了脖子，敏感的肌肤将所有的摩擦都变成了快感的一部分——背德的感情、在神圣法院中的做爱，以及外头随时会进来的同僚……  
半藏想着这些便开始呜咽着蜷起脚趾，五指深陷无意识地到源氏宽厚的背脊。源氏闷哼了一声，他在半藏那变得越来越紧致和炙热的肠壁里也失去了控制，横冲直撞地就像是个毫无章法的小鬼头。  
“哥，哥，半藏……”他反复交叠地呢喃着最喜爱的名字，律动地像是个正在发情的野兽，以把人吃干抹净的势头侵略着眼前人。

“……啊。”终了的呻吟带着些空白的茫然，半藏竟有一时之间不知道灌进自己后穴里的东西是什么，他怔怔地摸着自己小腹上平白多出来的液体，感受着后穴黏糊的感觉……  
“还好吗？”总是在激烈的性爱后才知道体恤的家伙舔着他哥哥脸上的泪水，半点没有心虚的样子，他抱着人吻过那发红的眼角、又亲过因汗水而贴在脸颊上的乌发，最后伸手摸了两把还在无意识收缩的后穴，煞有介事地说，“好像出来了些。”

半藏叹了口气，在源氏还在长吁短叹他家兄长“后穴真的非常厉害”的时候，他一把扯住了那堪比城墙的脸皮说：“我和你说过什么？”  
“‘很舒服’、‘源氏再深点’、‘还要’……”如说家珍地掰着手指头算上了那些没脸皮的床上话，源氏就像是听不懂似的寸又进尺。半藏黑着脸又加大了手里的力道，前一秒还得意洋洋的小麻雀立马变得愁苦了起来，他委委屈屈地抵在半藏的脖颈间，毛茸茸的脑袋一下下蹭着他兄长最柔软的心口位置。  
他知道，半藏很吃这套。  
毕竟岛田源氏律师自诩那四年没有白白当个听话的好学生。

 

在神奇的半个多小时后，第六法庭再次开庭，检控方和辩方都非常准时地站在了对立的位置。  
“嗯？岛田检察官你的鼻子怎么了？”温斯顿法官指着半藏鼻翼两侧的牙印奇怪地问道。  
半藏横了那头笑得正得意的辩护律师一眼，风轻云淡地说了一句：“不小心被狗咬了。”  
“异议！岛田检察官，那个分明是人类的牙印，而且犬类不可能能够跳起来精准地咬住你的鼻子。”  
被告席上的人眨巴了两下眼睛，他有些不明白他的辩护律师为什么会以这样的形式开始，难道不应该是等法官传唤新的证人并且否决撤诉吗？他拢起手小声地对嘴角已经开始抽搐的麦克雷律师喊：“到底发生了什么？”  
而牛仔律师在目睹了源氏那凭空出现（他哥递来）的案件证物后，瞬间明白了齐格勒法官所说的“逆转思维”。

 

“异议！不许在法庭上谈情说爱！！”作为单身狗的麦克雷律师第一次那么大嗓门地在法庭上怒吼道。

 

-End-


End file.
